Wild Flower
by CatchADemonBeforeHerEyes
Summary: Hiding in the cold wind, melting down under the single ray of sunlight. That's how she came to him once more. SessKik - One Shot.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my deepest devotion to Sesshoumaru & Kikyou pairing. 

**Author's note:** Hello, it's me again, hehehe… Finally after 5 years hiatus, I managed to open my fanfiction again :) Life happens - work, marriage, having baby! And I'm really sorry I can't continue my 2 on-going stories (Demon And Angel and Heaven's Hell) since I lost all the framework I've wrote and it's really hard for me to begin again :( Here's a short-and-fluffy story as my apology. Hope you guys enjoy! 

**P.S.:** Set 3 years after the Final Act. 

**WILD FLOWER**

Sesshoumaru stood firmly towering a raven-haired woman who sat next to his feet, her hands weakly dug deep into the moist soil supporting her weight. The blood kept pouring out of her temple and stained her lavender-colored _kimono_ and her hair fell elegantly over her shoulder, making him cannot see her face. However, he was sure enough he somehow knew this woman from her appearance; that _miko_ , he silently noted. It was a moment ago, around the noon, when he accidentally passed by and saw her fought a deer demon, struggling her dear life. He never wished to help but yet he did. He rescued her. 

The woman somehow managing to stood up though lack of strength, she let out a small cry of exhaustion. "Thank you for saving me, _youkai-sama_ ," the woman brought her head up and faced the demon lord. He was right; she was that _miko_. Everything related to her appearance was stay the same except she was no longer smell of clay and bones, instead of fresh rose and vanilla. She bowed a little and said, "I should be going," before gradually turned around and left him. 

"You are no longer powerful, _miko_." It was a statement, not question. 

She suddenly stopped and let a brief silence crawling between them. "I don't know what you say, _youkai-sama_ ," she glared a bit through her shoulder. 

"That _miko_ ," Sesshoumaru responded. " **Kikyou**." Her name burnt on his lips; surprisingly he remember her name, though he only knew her story as a _miko_ with the most powerful spiritual power, respected by human and feared by most demons. Rin had mentioned her name few times as well. 

Facing the demon lord, she raised her brow a bit and said, "I think you got the wrong person." She sent him a doubtless smile before withdrew herself. She was unreadable, he once again noted. "You do not wish to be found, I suppose," Sesshoumaru stated in his usual tone - cold and monotone. 

"... Yes." 

"They will find you, knowing that you're alive." Sesshoumaru sheathed back his _Tokijin_ in its place around his waist and prepared to leave the place before her respond bluntly surprised him. 

"I trust you, **Sesshoumaru**." His name burnt on her lips. Kikyou did remember him, the cold demon lord who travel with that little imp demon and the cheerful girl she once saved from the evil persona of a good doctor. He was the one she trusted to guard the young demon slayer from 'him' -the one that put her through all the misery. Later she acknowledged that he was her former lover's brother; it made senses they shared almost the same look. She only wished this time she could live a normal life and threw away all her past; yet he found her. 

He watcher her went away, gradually vanished through the thick woods. 

[xxx] 

"Did you follow me?" 

She one day asked when she caught him stood at the edge of forest when she was accompanying the children on a field trip. 

"This is still my land," he responded, his amber eyes fiercely looking at her. 

"My apologies," she submitted. "We should be going then." 

"No need to," he surprisingly declined. Stepping closer to the young woman, Sesshoumaru felt his _youkai_ aura somehow flared up; on the other side, he cannot feel her purifying energy of what a _miko_ should be, instead of an aura of a mere human. Was she really lost all of her power? He found the experience was strange, yet he strode forward until he finally reacher her then stopped in his place. Her height hardly matched his, she was not even up to his shoulder. He was now close enough and yet made sure to keep a safe distance to observed her; his golden orbs studying her relaxed face of snowy skin and peachy lips as her expression was calm. 

"I don't mean to be rude, but…" she paused a while. "What do you want?" He felt her backed away a little bit. 

"Are you not going to explain why you are still alive?" Typically, Sesshoumaru would not let himself intervened in other's business but she was such a mystery to him; despite he had learnt about her relation to his half-brother. This thing previously was not a matter to him but now it is. He found her interesting and the fact that he secretly felt owing her for saving one of his vessel in the past. 

Kikyou simply blinked at his question, staring at him indifferently for a few moments in silence which none of them spoke. "I believe I should not have to explain myself to you, Sesshoumaru," she replied, no bother to add honorifics. Her gaze was sharp and never breaking his eye-contact. "That is none of your business." 

The demon lord said nothing as they both resumed back to silence. However, he could sense she was observing him - the purpose of making him all this way to her just to standing there and keep silence, if he was after something about her. His golden orbs locked with her mahogany eyes and had no intention of revealing his emotions or answering her silence question. "I don't even need you to explain now. One glance at you already tells me everything," he suddenly stated, the wind flowing through his long silver tresses hence she could smell his of musk and orange. Her eyes widened slightly at his words, his glare still locked on her as she lowered her eyes. "What a peculiar woman," he snorted. 

[xxx] 

It was their countless encounter, he counted. Since that day, he will will come to the edge of forest, at the border line and she will wait for him there. It was usually on late afternoon after she finished her work at the village and lasted until midnight. There was nothing particular to talked about, just this and that, mostly nothing about her revival. They only sat side by side enjoying the night scent within their silence. 

"It is our secret," she one day told him, in whispery tone. "Only us." 

Dawn was almost breaking with the birds chirping on the distance and the early sun was caught in the morning for surrounding the forest and the village. Today was her day off, therefore they decided to spent the night together. Both Kikyou and Sesshoumaru sat under a huge oak tree and kept the distance well and safe; his great demonic aura kept others demon away hence they will not be disturbed. 

Kikyou slowly opened her eyes and felt the warmness surrounded her body; something like a soft fur she minded. She rubbed her eyes as the rays of sunrise slowly seeped through the leaves and his cold face came into her view. "Am I sleeping?" she asked, starring at his fur that wrapped around her petite figure. 

"Yes," he answered, not bother to looked at her. 

"You should wake me up," she said then stood up and returned the fur to the demon lord which he accepted and easily put on his right shoulder. 

"You're getting fever." 

"Huh?" Kikyou blankly questioned. She then brought her hand to her forehead and felt the heat was there, no wonder she felt a little unwell and cold, instead the summer is going to appear in the near future. "Demons," she hoarse. "I believe you can smell the change of my scent." 

"Luckily you cannot smell your body was fulfilled by my aura. This must be something unacceptable for a former _miko_." Sesshoumaru's lips formed a thin smirk, yet his expression remained composed. But instead of returning his insult, he heard her let out a small breath. "I should go," she said; one last time she looked deeply at his golden orbs. Her eyes filled with sorrow, regret, fear… any emotion which he could not even understand, mixed with disappointment, pity, and even envy. 

Sesshoumaru stayed in his place as he watched her walked away, leaving him in silence. He stood up and turned on his wheel, striding in the way which led him to his land, yet he found himself thinking about her. His mind stuck in an endless loop, relentlessly playing scenes of the nights they spent together over and over again, and the image of her expression… and that look in her eyes. 

He suddenly felt empty without her presence. 

[xxx] 

Sesshoumaru lowly grunted. His eyes shut and his fist clenched. Later that day, he went back to the place they usually met but she was nowhere to be found. He was certain, Kikyou fell sick and she probably taking a rest since it was her day off. He felt the urge to see her, to acknowledged that she was alright and safe but he shortly shut down the idea. He was not responsible for a life rather than his own. He would not lowered himself to wandered around the human village only to seek her being. 

He once again grunted. It has been three days since the last time he saw her. Her fever might getting worse, or she probably already dead; he silently cursed for her fragile existence. That woman was absolutely maddening. He let her slowly weakened both his mind and strength, made him shivered every time he thought about her, all those unknown emotions and foreign experiences she made him went through without his permission. 

"Sesshoumaru." He heard his name called out by a soft voice. Therefore, he turned his wheel and saw her standing elegantly not far from him; she looked pale and her cheeks blushed. Her hair fastened in a loose bun with some strands fell down. "I'm sorry I've been away these days -" 

Her whatever words were swallowed back as she was abruptly pushed against his sturdy chest and before she could protest, his lips descended on hers. She startled, shivering at what he was doing to her. Recovering for the shock, she struggled against him, tried to pushing him away. His kiss was demanding, like he was losing control. He wanted the dominance and her submission which she did not comply. She smacked his chest with all her might but it did nothing to affect the demon lord, instead of tightening his grip on her waist. The kiss finally ended and she found herself taking much needed air. "What do you think you're doing?" she almost yelled. All his answer was silence. 

She watched him gazed fiercely into her eyes. There was confusion, disgust, and the most surprising of all, fear in his eyes. She understood since he despised the human kind but the later emotion was unreadable. He was the fearless demon lord after all. Only then she felt his hand grabbed hers and softly put her petite figure once again inside his arms; this time he was gentle and considerable. 

"Sessh…" she struggled again. 

"Stay still," but he was the stubborn one. He locked her and not allowed her to escape. She felt him resting his chin on top of her head, his breath softly swept her hair it sent shivers through her spine. He cursed her, he wanted to be mad at her; he wished he could blame her for he never felt such satisfaction from kissing a woman previously, moreover she was a mere human. All those experience he shared with many woman the past hundred years was nothing compare to hers. 

"This is not Sesshoumaru I know," she whispered against his chest. Her arms rest on either of her side, afraid to embrace him. 

"Kikyou," he said absentmindedly. He rarely called her by her name before. She knew something was wrong now; she did not have any brave to look at his face. "What have you done to me?" he inquired. 

She did not know - really. 

[xxx] 

" _Mata ne,_ Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cheerfully hugged the demon lord before strolled back to the young woman behind him; Inuyasha's mate and his sister-in-law, Kagome. Rin decided to live with Inuyasha and his circles at the village and started the training to become a _miko_ \- something he silently against of. Rin was fascinated about the _miko_ , mostly after she learnt about the one who rescued her that time. She always think that 'that _miko_ is so pretty.' 

Sesshoumaru walked out of the hut and greeted by his half-brother, "Go back, already?" the younger brother asked as he folded his arms upon his chest. Sesshoumaru responded nothing. "It's been 8 months you're not visiting Rin and you left so quick." 

8 months? Is it that long the time he spent with that woman? 8 months Kikyou had kept him away from everything. 8 months Kikyou had completely filled his brain and life. 8 months he kept her presence from anyone; he was the only one who knew she was alive. "We thought you are dead, you know," Inuyasha growled upon his silence. "But I bet you've been busy as a lord, or maybe with women. I don't care if you busy bed with them but you should care about Rin too. She's worry about you." 

"Why thank you for concerning, dear half-brother," Sesshoumaru drew a light insulting smirk on his lips that earned a deep growled from the younger. "But that's none of your concern for what I'm doing," he deadly noted. 

"Feh! I'm just saying." Inuyasha shrugged off. He then lazily waved to his brother and entered the hut, leaving Sesshoumaru standing alone outside. He then lapped out and immediately left the village. Many thoughts ranged inside his mind, mostly about her. It was weeks later after that day; he choose to be away from her but it somehow made him suffer. He longed for her warmth, presence, and those soft laugh which he believed she only shared this thing to him. He cursed once again, feeling disgust upon the thought he probably fell for the same woman as his brother - his former lover to be exact. It was so irrational and wrong. He was about to explode, knowing he had to choose between his pride or her. 

He did not care at all. 

He drove himself to the village, sensing her scent that may led him to her. He did not bother when some villagers saw him in disgust and fear; his appearance was quite pierce. Previously he will kill any humans he found unsavory without any doubts but he did not care at all. 

Sesshoumaru stopped at the bottom of stone stairs which led to the shrine about the hill. Until moments later, she came into his view. He watched her startled seeing him in such place but instead kept walking toward her in composed gesture. The young woman finally reached him and stopped before him. "Good afternoon, Sesshoumaru," she greeted awkwardly. "It's nice to see you again." 

"I've been missed, I suppose," Sesshoumaru grinned a bit, tried to fix the atmosphere as he also secretly felt his heart was beating faster than usual. Kikyou did not responded, instead looked away avoiding his eyes. "Come with me," he inquired, not in a command tone as usual. She welcomed his hand and followed his lead. 

He made her sat on his lap as his arms locked around her petite body and her head rest on his chest. They were sitting under a tree beside the stream inside the woods; his demonic aura guarded them from any interference that might occur. Her scent of fresh rose fulfilled his smell. 

Her mind blanked when he closed the space between them and brushed his lips against hers. When he felt her try to pull away, his hand on her waist brought her in return. He did not want to let her go; he deepened instead. When he finally let her go, she voiced a soft "No," against his broad shoulder, hiding her eyes under the bangs, "We shouldn't have done that." He reserved; instead his hands trailed up to her back, wanting to bury herself inside him, wanting to caress her until her pure pale flesh was tainted with sinful red. He suppressed a deep growl. "We shouldn't…" Kikyou attempted to push against him. It was so wrong but felt so right. 

"You do not want us to stop," he stated. 

"Please…" 

"I can't." Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear, suddenly he felt her grip tightened and smell of salty tears. He looked up to her face and eased her bangs using the back of his palm. Her eyes tightly shut with droplets on the corner of her eyes. "Please…" she repeated. 

"Why?" he asked, as soft as he can. 

"I'm not ready yet," the young woman muttered, she tried her best to not look into his eyes. "This is something I'm not capable to… It's driving me mad." For the first time since their first encounter, he witnessed her being so fragile and weak. Kikyou always seen as independent and strong woman; she was too perfect that made most man felt inferior and other woman would be so envy. Yet, here right in front of him her voice was tremble as she hardly held the tears to rolled over. He felt her fear and pain from previous betrayal. 

"I'm not **him**. I would never hurt you." He assured her. 

Kikyou weakly shook her head, gently pushed her soft hand on his chest and released herself which Sesshoumaru reluctantly to do so. She sat down on her knees before him and eventually saw him in the eyes. "I'm sorry." She stood up, followed by the demon lord. 

"Is it because we are related?" he inquired. "The same appearance? That I am a demon? Which one that would be your excuse?" 

"No, it is not that," Kikyou replied quickly. "I hope you understand that it is not as easy as the words come out." 

"I've been through all this odds only to choose you. It was pure madness for me to be fascinated by the same woman whom my brother had been interest to, and yet you decide to being selfish and let me hang on this by myself," he noted, in cold and monotone voice. 

"You are the one who being selfish, Sesshoumaru," Kikyou responded. "Have you ever think about how I feel after what we had done?" He was tight lipped. "You did everything as you please then you leave and back again." She took a deep breath, "We will never fit among your kind." 

"Do we fit among yours?" His question made him speechless. "You know we are not, Kikyou. But I do not care while you do." 

"You don't understand, Sesshoumaru." She exhaled an exhausting breath. "I need time to think over it." 

"Take your time, Kikyou." Sesshoumaru turned his wheel and left the young woman alone; he did not allowed the woman to see sudden rejection and disappointment on his eyes. She felt such heavy load on her shoulders and her heart somehow broke into pieces. Sesshoumaru was surprisingly a gentle and kind-hearted man beneath his cocky and cold exterior, and doubtlessly she was also fascinated with him. However, it took her more than a courage to decide to fell in love with him; to be showered by his affection, caressed by his touch, kissed by those soft lips… His arms that kept her warm and safe. He made her felt the emotions she never had before; the ones she had missed when she was with the _hanyou_. Sesshoumaru was perfectly different and yet she missed him already. But she did not know the way to reveal the tangled thread they had now. She was too scared to be in love again. 

[xxx] 

But she had failed. She unsuccessfully kept herself away from thinking about the demon lord and everything they had done. Weeks passed painfully slow and she resumed her life like before she met him, but it did not work as she thought it should be. She found herself walking toward the woods to the place where the last time she met her, hoping that he will be there and he did. Kikyou gasped a little when her eyes caught a glimpse of silver-haired man standing not far from where she was. 

"Sesshoumaru," she called in whispery tone, pretty much for his demonic hearing. 

"I've been waiting for you," he said, slightly nodded as she stepped forward and stopped before him. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, gaining his silence. "I don't mean to hurt you. I'm just so mad at myself that I can be sure like you are." Sesshoumaru kept being silence as he observed the young woman who made him madly fall in love; the one who making him lose control, not letting him either live or die. She was so fragile yet sincere; he should understand her fear. Thus, it irked him that she apologized to him many times for the thing she should be sorry to. 

Earth-brown orbs met golden for a moment. 

He moved forward, not a single word leaving his throat. He had been hypnotized by her beauty, lost in the delightful memory of her lips. Her mind no longer had power over his actions. He finally reached her, he inhaled her scent sharply, admiring every little inch of her perfection' her angelic features, her charming chocolate orbs, and her moonlit skin… It all appealed deeply to him, drove him to the edge. He then held her petite figure possessively close to him before his lips met hers, hungrily closing the remaining gap between them. Damn, he missed her so much. 

Kikyou gradually fluttered her eyes closed and wrapped her hands around his waist; their shy kiss soon became a passionate display of affection; more intense than they had previously shared. Lips desperately pressed again one another; he deeply growled while she whimpered. He involuntary released her lips, sensing she needed the air. He watched her caught her breath and her cheeks flushing red; he brought his hand up to her hair and gently caressed the endless silk of raven hair. 

He then wrapped her clawed hands around her neck and put his forehead on hers, closing his eyes. "Do not leave me," he demanded, "for whatever reason." He, the fearless and powerful great demon, looked so weak and dependent. He demanded her support and presence; he badly wanted her to stay there beside him. "I don't care what others say as long as I have you." He was so brave to against the odds only for her; he assured her about everything, he was not letting her feel any doubt about their relationship. 

"Yes," she whispered. 

[xxx] 

There she was laying, on their _futon_ , beneath him; naked and sweating, her raven hair gracefully spreaded over the white sheets, her lips slightly parted trying to catch her breath. He was more than wish to give her the pleasure, made her feel burnt with unknown sensation she had never experience before, to caressed every inch of her body like a sacred sea of milk; to heard she pantly rolled his name on her lips between the hot breath. He never mind the red knees or scratches on his back; he wanted to rejoiced her to washed away her pain and erased the past. He adored her when her young and inexperienced body went rigid under his touches, afraid and scared of what will come next as her soft curves pushed against his hard muscle; how he surprised to gain such satisfaction only from seeing her curious expression. She was the one and only who could make him felt this way he never had before from the past experiences in hundred years… His father would laugh out loud in his grave if he saw his elder son eventually fell in love with a human; for this son despised humans that much. But he did not care, nor he cared about his goddamn-half-brother became angry and protested that ruined their brotherhood even worse, or when his mother questioned him in sarcasm way. She was his, only his - as he was only hers eternally. She was his mate, Kikyou. 

[xxx] 

**Author's Note:** So so cheesy I blame myself when I wrote this story. But I can't help when I got the idea and it took a whole month for me to write this. Review and critic are welcome, but no character bashing please! Show your love to our lovely pairing! :) 


End file.
